Norisuke Higashikata IV
JJL Chapter 11: Family Tree, p.20 |namesake = Norisuke Higashikata I Josuke Higashikata |stand = King Nothing |prisonerno = |horse = |age = 59JJL Chapter 7: Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family, p.15 |birthday = 1952 |zodiac = |czodiac = Dragon |death = |gender = Male |nation = Japan |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = Blonde & Green ( ) |eyes = Blue ( ) |color = |movie = |food = |actor = |animal = Apparently fluffy ones |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = personality types |family = Norisuke Higashikata I, II, and III (ancestors) Rina Higashikata (ancestor) Tomoko (mother) Hato Higashikata (eldest daughter) Daiya Higashikata (youngest daughter) Jobin Higashikata (eldest son) Joshu Higashikata (second son) Tsurugi Higashikata (grandson) Mitsuba Higashikata (Daughter-in-Law) Josuke Higashikata (adoptive son) |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 6 Soft & Wet (5) |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = Jūrōta Kosugi (Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = }} is a major character appearing in JoJolion. As a descendant of Norisuke Higashikata I, he is the head of the Higashikata family and heir to the Higashikata fruit company, as well as a guardian to the Protagonist. Appearance Norisuke is a post-middle-aged man of average to above-average height and average build. He has light, shoulder-length hair with spheres along its length in increasing size, and stubble or a light beard. He wears a tan puffer vest, with a light turtleneck jumper, light pants, and a belt with a buckle in the shape of a heart. Personality Norisuke first gives the impression of being a laid-back and happy old man. He greets Josuke with a smile and then en route to his house, describes himself as a "yankee", or one who likes "fluffy things" like teddy bears;JJL Chapter 7: Josuke, Go to the Higashikata Family before laughing openly in the presence of Josuke and Yasuho. He maintains an ability to joke. Later, Norisuke ominously warns Josuke that "his word is the law" in the Higashikata family home, in a rather traditional demonstration of paternal authority. However Norisuke proves that he isn't evil by helping Josuke in his quest for identity, although he confesses that he only helps him out of interest. Norisuke has a deep love for his family and can be quite insular. He looks over all of them and loves them, working with Josuke in order to retrieve the cure he thinks Kira had for the Rock Disease and being sorry for Holy's state as she is a relative. Norisuke is particularly close to his eldest son Jobin and his daughter Daiya, while considering Joshu a problem child without scolding him to severely. Norisuke sees his children as still being innocent, he warms Yasuho not to tempt his Joshu. He also becomes angry, swearing to kill Josuke, after witnessing what appears to be a romantic affair between Josuke and Daiya, though he calms, happy to "keep Josuke a slave and prevent him from retrieving his memories". When he is introduced to Tamaki Damo, Norisuke is revealed that he cannot bear the thought of his daughter having sex with someone. Also, when Damo questions him on Kira's wherabouts and threatens to kill Hato his daughter he agrees to talk in exchange that Damo return his children to normal and not kill his children. While he does love his family more than anything, he seems to have grown fond of Josuke as he helps protect him and search for information about him. When Damo tortures him to find information on Josefumi's whereabouts, Norisuke knows Josuke is his target but refuses to tell even at the possibility that he will be killed. In addition, when forced by Damo to rat out on Josuke or have his family killed, he is forced to choose his family but sincerely apologizes to Josuke for not being able to protect him, showing he still cares for him as a friend and possibly a surrogate son. Abilities King Nothing is Norisuke's long-range Stand, able to track targets by smell; copying their movements, in sequence. Synopsis History Tsurugi divulges details of a superstition practiced by the Higashikata clan of dressing all firstborn sons as girls until 12 years of age, in order to ward away specific "demons of sickness", referring to a mysterious, medically unresponsive bodily affliction suggested as having origin in some Stand effect.JJL Chapter 23: Paper Moon Deception (1) p. 23 Flashbacks reveal that Norisuke was also affected by the Rock Disease at the age of ten, but that his mother saved him by using the properties of the ground. JoJolion Norisuke initially seems glad to help Josuke, entrusting him to take care of Daiya. However, when he when he walks in on Josuke and his daughter Daiya in an intimate situation, he is enraged and promises to kill Josuke later. He proves to know of Daiya's Stand, California King Bed, thinking that he would have thought that Josuke would be under Daiya's control. He laters quells a confrontation between Joshu and the Protagonist, asking Joshu to get along, before bribing him. Norisuke Higashikata, Tsurugi Higashikata, and Yotsuyu Yagiyama When Josuke confronts Norisuke about his relationship with him, Norisuke denies being involved in any way in Josuke's state and reveals that his family is afflicted with the same Rock Disease as Holy Joestar-Kira. Norisuke also tells Josuke that he hopes to find the cure Kira had for the disease, but because of his death, he has to rely on Josuke. Norisuke then witness Josuke being attacked by Yotsuyu Yagiyama and his Stand I Am a Rock. He chooses to help Josuke, and with his Stand King Nothing, contributes to the architect's defeat. After Yotsuyu is killed, he examines the remains of the Rock Human, asking himself whre his comrades are. Norisuke later manages to find the dog Tsurugi saw, and also finds the mysterious fruit Tsurugi was talking about. Refusing that Tsurugi eats it, he has King Nothing memorize its scent and goes to the Higashikata Fruit Parlor in order to identify the fruit. In the meantime he also takes time to present his business to Josuke. His search is interrupted when he meets his eldest son Jobin Higashikata, who has returned from a business trip overseas. Overjoyed to see him, Norisuke returns home immediately with Jobin, unaware that King Nothing has smelled the scent of the fruit on Jobin. Trivia *Norisuke's birth name is Josuke Higashikata, like that taken on by the Protagonist. The fact that his mother's name is also Tomoko suggests that Norisuke IV may represent an Alternate Universe counterpart of Diamond Is Unbreakable s protagonist. *Norisuke bears some resemblence to Leone Abbacchio: **Both have long hair. **Neither one was at first willing to show their stands powers to main character. **Their Stands have similar abilities. Gallery Norisuke entrusting Josuke.jpg|Entrusting Josuke to take care of Daiya JJLV3-Norisuke.jpg|Witnessing Daiya and Josuke's intimacy NorisukeLooking.jpg|Looking upon Daiya with Josuke Norisuke loses his arm.jpg|Damo slices off Norisuke's arm References Site Navigation Category:Higashikata Family Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Stand Users